The Pivotal Five
by TheHouseKey
Summary: Five great stories come together in an epic imbalance that sets the world of fantasy on its side. Each people from each story must learn to put their differences aside and work together to save their own world, and the world of reality.
1. Pirates of Caribbean:1:The Turner Tribe

**The Pivotal Five**

**Summary: **Five great stories come together in an epic imbalance that sets the world of fantasy on its side. Each people from each story must learn to put their differences aside and work together to save their own world, and the world of reality.

**Chapter 1: **The Turner Tribe

"The waters are too quiet, Captain." The sailorette, known as Ana Maria, reported to her superior as though he were an old friend, whom, of course, he was.

"You know as well as I do what that means, love," the captain replied, lost in his own thoughts. Plots and schemes were being dreamed up in Captain Jack Sparrow's head so that he might brake the boredom bubble that surrounded his ship at the present moment.

The two sat in the dining hall, the ship drifting off to anywhere. No, they weren't exactly drifting anywhere. Anywhere had the possibility of having excitement. This anywhere was, quite literally, nowhere.

"I don't know what to do."

"I have not heard you say that in all the time I've known you, Jack." Ana Maria looked concerned.

"Well, we haven't exactly been in this situation before, have we? No…no…Norrington's on our tail. Wait, scratch that. The whole of the Royal Navy is on our tail, and all we can do is drift here on the _Isla de Muerta_ until they think we're dead." And with that, Jack started to ramble. He always rambled when he was out of ideas. Usually, rambling helped.

Suddenly, the cook's hands burst forth into the room. "We quit!" they shouted in unison.

"Right. Get back in the kitchens," Jack shrugged.

"Captain Sparrow! We demand that you give us a spare boat and that we are allowed to leave this ship for Tortuga!" the eldest one yelled.

A new light appeared in Jack's eyes. New hands, new personalities, possibly new adventures. "Gentlemen, there'll be no need to take a lifeboat. We shall take you to Tortuga, and we will ne'er bother you, again," he proposed.

"What's in it for you if you drop us off?" a middle-aged man requested.

"A chance to hire new hands, of course."

"That doesn't seem enough for the nefarious Captain Jack Sparrow," one of them sneered suspiciously.

Jack sighed. "Ah, but as long as my plans do not interfere with yours, what importance of it is yours what I do in Tortuga?"

The small group of five, knowing that he had a valid question, stood there in silence, awaiting their dismissal.

"I see you can not answer. Typical. Now, if you'll please help me and the rest of the crew out and be the kitchen help until we get to Tortuga, I will pay ye handsomely. What say you to that?"

"Aye," one of them said hesitantly. The other four glared at him, but agreed, too, in the end.

'_At least the Black Pearl is moving,_' thought Jack as he steered the great ship with black sails.

It didn't take them long to get to Tortuga, the only city the Royal Navy had yet to search. As soon as they docked, the five menials fled and disappeared.

"I wonder what they're problem be," stated Mr. Gibbs.

"They obviously didn't have the courage and fortitude to endure anymore voyages. Can't say I blame them, what with Barbossa and them are gallivanting about. Couldn't have been too healthy, eh?" With a sigh and a swagger, Jack made off for the pub. Nothing like finding good, hard-working hands at a tavern.

"Jack! Yer back already?" the large woman called from behind the bar.

"Yes, yes, my lovely Justina," he replied warmly as he sat down. When she smiled back, large gaps were shown in her mouth where teeth should have been.

"Don't ye 'lovely,' me, Jack Sparrow. I know what yer here fer."

"Do you, now? I wonder…"

"Of course! The Turners and their li'l tribe're here fer the next few nights!"

"Interesting. Very interesting." Jack very rarely spoke his mind, and was not about to start when Justina looked at him questioningly.

The crew all found places to sleep during the night. Jack had a bed, but he couldn't sleep. He couldn't figure out why Will and his family were here after fifteen years of avoiding anything to do with the pirate life. Questions still provoked him when he heard the rooster crow its annoying call.

After a hearty breakfast, he decided to hunt up Mr. and Mrs. Turner to see how their life had been for the past fifteen years. He didn't have to look long.

"Jack!" Will called on the street. The two men embraced each other.

"You scrawny wastrel! How've you been, mate?" Jack asked.

"Wonderful." Will turned to the woman a few yards away. "Elizabeth! Come here! It's Jack!"

"How good to see you, Captain Sparrow," Elizabeth said with a smile. "Meet Ann, Daniel, and Jasmine." She pointed to each of the three children beside her as she said their names.

"So you're the infamous Jack Sparrow?" said Ann, who was the tallest of the three. "Look mighty old to me."

"Ann!" rebuked Elizabeth, "You will not speak unless spoken to, and you are not to disrespect your elders."

"It's alright, love. See here, little one—" Ann scoffed at being called 'little.'— "When one has lived a life such as I, it's not 'old.' It's 'experienced.'"

"Well then, I suppose you're _very_ experienced."

"Ann, if you can not hold your tongue then you shall be sent back to the ship to stay there until business is conducted! Do you understand me?" Elizabeth reprimanded.

A scowl appeared on Ann's delicate features. An inaudible mumble issued from her mouth.

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked sharply.

"Yes, Mother," Ann snapped.

"Honestly, the attitude of this one." Elizabeth shook her head. "She's fifteen," she told Jack. "Daniel's twelve, Jasmine's nine. I guess it's only a matter of time before they start to get smart-mouthed."

"Ann's got a lot of fire," said Will proudly. "Just like her mother." He gave Elizabeth a large smile.

"I _never_ gave my father any kind of problems. Ann's off doing her own thing whenever someone turns around. She's learned swordplay from the new blacksmith, and riding from the horse breeder! She despises dresses and insists on wearing breeches! The only reason I got her into a dress, today, was because I told her that if she wore breeches, someone might mistake her for a hired help and make her wash dishes." She gave a loud sigh as she looked at her children. And cursed when she saw there were only two. "Now where's she got to?"

"I think I know," said Jack, a mysterious look in his eyes. But he did not go looking for her. "Come, come. She'll be fine. Not one person in Tortuga would mess with a wee one like her. There's to be a feast on the Black Pearl, tonight. You all are invited," he said, winking at the boy. Jack turned around to hear the boy say, "Did you see that, Mum? He winked at me! The famous Captain Jack Sparrow!" Laughing to himself at the boy's enthusiasm, Jack started towards the Black Pearl, where he had to set up a feast.

(A/N: Hi!!! Hope you all like the beginning! This is going to be a crossover on a grand scale. R&R if you want more!!!! ^_^)


	2. Harry Potter: 1: The Letter To No One In...

**The Pivotal Five**

**Summary: **Five great stories come together in an epic imbalance that sets the world of fantasy on its side. Each people from each story must learn to put their differences aside and work together to save their own world, and the world of reality.

**Last Episode: **Jack lost crew, and Elizabeth and Will's daughter went off.

**Chapter 2: **The Letter to No One in Particular

"Come on, you can do better than that!"

Harry Potter shook out of a dream. His eyes were wide and teary as he tried to slow his breathing. After a few minutes, he shook his head to rid himself of the horror of the dream. It always was the same dream. It contained the last words of people Harry thought he had caused the deaths of.

After he learned of the prophecy, he realized that it had been _his_ fault his parents died. If he hadn't been born, his parents would still be alive. If he didn't have a _saving people thing_ Sirius would still be alive. If he had listened to Cedric and take the cup himself, Cedric would still be alive. So many lives cut short because of him. The only reason Harry didn't take his own life was because, if he did, a lot more innocents would die. It really stunk to be the world's only savior.

Harry's summer was about as bad as his last one. No one told him anything except not to send letters by Hedwig. His anger was contained this summer, though. He understood why, now.

Harry let out a giant yawn as he looked at his alarm clock. The time read 7:30 AM, and he groaned as he realized that he had missed breakfast. Breakfast at the Dursleys was religiously planned. All cooking was finished at 7, at which time, the three of them, and Harry if he managed to get up in time, gathered at the table and ate. At 7:15, breakfast was put away, and cleaned up. This was usually done by Harry. He didn't feel like stale cake or candy. His stomach growled for _real_ food.

His eyes barely stayed open as he stumbled to the bathroom right next to his room. He clumsily washed his face and brushed his teeth. His eyes still half-closed, he made his way down the stairs.

"Boy!" Vernon Dursley barked.

"Eh?" was the closest thing to 'yes,' as he could manage.

"You've got mail," he said tersely.

Still too tired to be rightly confused, he took the box from his uncle and went back upstairs to open it. He reached his room and opened the letter, which was addressed to 'Potter, wherever he/she may be,' and the date was fifteen years ago. '_Odd,_' thought Harry, fully awake, now, '_I didn't know things could take fifteen years to get to their destination._'

'_Dear Lily, James, Harry, or Jackie (depending on the gender of their baby),_

_If you get this, that means I'm dead somehow. Sad, isn't it? In this package is a very old family heirloom. My great-great-great-great-great grandparents loved to meddle with time, so they created this. Instead of a time machine, as they would have liked, it is more of a dimension machine. Alas, it is only a fifth of the whole thing. The other four pieces were sent off to worlds that are different from ours. You may never find the other four._

_I'm telling you of this in case of the probable destruction of the Green Flame Torch of Salazar Slytherin. Do not extinguish it! When my ancestors built this machine, they linked it to five objects. A few of which hadn't even been created, yet, in any world. If you ruin the Green Flame Torch, all five worlds will be thrown together, and all of the grievances of their world would be upon us, not to mention Voldemort would be unleashed into their worlds. And I'm not quite sure how to right things should this happen._

_Here is the fifth piece with a golden sphere. Do not lose the sphere. It is very important. If you lose it, and the Green Flame Torch is destroyed, and that sphere disintegrates, and is not counted, things can not be put right again, which means the annihilation of _all_ the worlds. Not just our own._

_I miss you! I'm sure I knew you, if you were a child of James and Lily, and I probably told you that you look exactly like James or Lily, or both. James, mate, heed this; do not just throw it aside. Lily, you would know what to do. I always could trust you._

_From,_

Sirius Black' 

Harry tore his eyes from the paper, wiping them with his sleeve. He opened the box to see a very weird piece of black metal. It was in the shape of a rhombus, but the bottom half was not the same size as the top half. The top half had a very sharp point, and there was a circular indentation in it. Harry looked inside the box again and found a ball that looked a bit like a snitch with no wings. It was bright and gold in color, and, if it was as old as Sirius had said, it shouldn't be that clean. Harry put the ball into the groove on the piece of metal. It was as though molten gold was pouring from the sphere, through the crevices, to the end point at the bottom. There, it exploded into grand sparks, and Harry knew something wasn't as it should be. He took the sphere out, and the molten gold disappeared, leaving an aura, that accentuated magic, around the room.

In the upcoming weeks, he told no one of this strange occurrence, the metal piece safely hidden in his room. He knew better then to mess with mysterious objects in the wizarding world, especially those coming from number 12, Grimmauld Place. 

About a week from September 1st, he got a letter from the Order. They were to pick him up in a ministry vehicle and take him to Platform 9 3/4. This would be the first summer Harry had spent completely with the Dursleys since he started Hogwarts. He didn't complain as he realized why he had to stay there. When Harry packed, he made sure he put the piece of metal and the sphere in his trunk, hidden with his sneakascope.  The day came when the Order picked up Harry. There were four of them; Remus, with his comforting smile, Tonks, with her clumsy antics, Shacklebolt, with his booming voice, and Moody, with his roving eye. Harry boarded the train without incidence. He was glad to be going back home. 

(A/N: No reviews! O ok, so I'm doing this for nothing, whatever. Hope anybody who reads this likes it. It's kind of starting slow, I know, but let me get all the stories in here before the action starts. Bye!)


	3. Artemis Fowl: 1: A Golden Disk

**The Pivotal Five**

**Summary: **Five great stories come together in an epic imbalance that sets the world of fantasy on its side. Each people from each story must learn to put their differences aside and work together to save their own world, and the world of reality.

**Last Episode: **Harry received a weird letter from Sirius that contained one fifth of a dimension machine.

**Chapter 3: **A Golden Disk

"Is there an Artemis Fowl living here?"

Butler looked at the strange little man as though he were crazy. _'_Of course, _the Fowls live here, you loon,'_ he thought as he nodded in assent. "Junior or Senior?" Not that he would let him see either. This was an unidentified individual, who might be, and probably was, a crazed murderer, intent on ending the Fowl line.

"Junior, if that's possible. If you do not permit me to see him, please tell him that Mulch Diggums came to call to remind him of his past." At this, the short, odd man turned to walk back to his limo.

Butler pondered his words. A vague memory surfaced in his mind, which brought forth a click of recognition, and a filling in of missing pieces of a puzzle. "Mr. Diggums," Butler stopped.

A wide smile formed on Mulch's face, revealing a set of tombstone-like teeth.

"If you'd like to make yourself comfortable, I shall see to it that Master Fowl will meet with you." Butler then left the room.

"Artemis!" a girl called in an American accent.

A sigh escaped from Artemis. "What is it, now, Fay? A rabbit in the security system, again?" Sometimes he wished she would just use the same accent as everyone else and stop annoying him with her flat tones.

"No." A girl his age stalked in. Her angular features were drawn in a look of confusion. "Butler's let in some weird, small man."

Now her confusion was made known to Artemis. "Have you ever seen him before?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "I think we should check it out."

'We should check it out,' was one of Fay's favorite phrases. Artemis took a deep breath to stop himself from losing patience with her. Had she no sense? Didn't she see that this unusual man might want to kill him? "And have him turn out to be an assassin? I think not."

"Coward." And then it began.

"Reckless peasant."

"Runty weakling."

"Hothead."

"Piss off!"

"As colorful as your language undoubtedly is, I do not wish to hear it."

"Snob—"

"What's going on in here?" Artemis turned to see Butler poke his head in. "Having another lovers' quarrel?"

At this, Fay made a noise of disgust as a tinge of red colored Artemis' pale cheeks. An awkward silence followed.

"What did you come in here for, Butler?" Fay asked, breaking the silence.

"There's someone completely safe downstairs waiting to see you, Artemis. I told him you would not be long," he said with a good-humored smile. The two fifteen year olds were inseparable since Fay was found on the doorstep of Saint Bartleby's two years ago. Well, not exactly since. They had to go through some rough spots before they respected each other, and even began to become friends. But that's a story for a different time. "Bring your laptop and disk converter."

Confused beyond all measure, Artemis gathered the items and made his way down the stairs. Fay made a move to follow him, but Butler stopped her.

"This meeting is for Artemis' and my ears only."

Before Fay could shout in indignation, Artemis stepped between Butler and her. "Now, Butler, what could possibly be said that we'd want to keep from Fay?" he asked calmly. "I trust her with my life, as I trust you. Are you telling me that my trust, so unwilling to be given in the first place, is unfounded? That trusting her is a rash decision that should be taken back?"

Stumped, Butler let Fay through. "You'll regret that once your memory kicks in," he murmured darkly.

"Fowl!" the man called out. "You've really grown. Not a puny little vampire anymore, are you?"

"Do I know you?" Artemis looked quizzically at him. He felt as if he did; yet he couldn't place him.

"Course you do. I'm Mulch Diggums, kleptomaniac extraordinaire. And I've got a little disk of yours," he explained. He reached in his shirt and pulled off a necklace with a gold circle with a perfect hole in the center.

Artemis knew he'd seen that somewhere before, but where? He took the disk into the converter and plugged in into his laptop. The title that flashed on the screen read, 'The People, and What Artemis Fowl Has Discovered about Them.'

Pictures and documents appeared and disappeared as fast as Artemis and Fay could read them. Actually, Fay would get to the middle when it flashed. Obviously, the program had been made to Artemis' reading speed, and not a second slower, so that no other soul could read all of it.

Now Artemis knew why Butler hadn't wanted Fay to see this.

"Artemis, this is some wild hoax. One; fairies don't exist, two; you couldn't have captured one, and three; you are morally incapable of that. You're too good, all though there is no such thing…"

"Fay, when this happened, I was not how I am today. I was cold, unfeeling. All I cared about was upholding the family tradition and supporting the family fortune—"

"Can't…No. I don't believe it. I mean, yeah. You can be emotionally closed off and stuff but you couldn't have kidnapped a…a…_fairy_ and put her through that…"

After a half-hour of proving to her that Artemis really used to be that way, he watched her silently, waiting for her to say she hated him, and that she wanted to leave Fowl Manor, now.

Fay was just about to write him off as no friend of hers, but then thought back to the definition of friend she and Artemis had created the day they agreed to be closer than just civil.

'Friend (frĕnd) _n._ 1. Someone one can trust to be there for one. Someone who will not judge one by one's past, but will help one plan one's future and live in one's present. A friend is not someone who will bail one out of jail, but will be sitting next to one, saying, "That was awesome!" * There are many meanings for this word, and this one has been designed and henceforth accepted by Artemis Fowl and Farren Wakanda (signed)'

Fay added that last bit, while Artemis had put in the parts about time. Fay sighed in resolution.

Artemis seemed to take that as the final penalty. He'd known this girl for two years, watched her open up to other people, and saw her through the traumatizing realization that her parents really didn't want her. He wasn't about to lose a hard-won friendship because of the past!

"You know, Arty?" His decision about not losing a friend didn't stop him from scowling when she used that nickname. "I think you've gone soft!" Artemis could've laughed in relief at the smile on Fay's face.

"Well, I've done my job," said Diggums, "Fowl, when you're ready for that partnership, you know where to contact me." And with that, Mulch Diggums exited the Manor with a dramatic slamming of the doors.

"Remarkably little man, isn't he, Fay?" Butler asked.

"I should say so," replied Fay.

"I should say so, also," echoed Artemis.

(A/N: Tell me if you do not like my OFC in this…I'm asking you, now, if you do not like her, would you like to read the separate story about her? It explains how Artemis and her became friends…But it is kind of boring. It's got no magic or fairies, *but you might catch _hints_ that they are still checking up on Artemis*, and it has to deal a lot with a boy and a girl, helping each other out through hard times. For Artemis, who was in the stage of rebelling against his family, and Fay, who found her family and realized that they didn't want her, a friend was all they needed, and neither of them noticed until they were thrown together in extraordinary circumstances. But anywayz…I'm going off topic. No one's even reading this….  If you read, review. If you don't like, flame. If you like, review. BUT WHATEVER YOU DO!!! REVIEW!!!! *I'm a poet and I know it, cuz I rhyme all the time!!! ^_^*)


	4. Crown of Stars: 1: Saint Elyssan

**The Pivotal Five**

**Summary: **Five great stories come together in an epic imbalance that sets the world of fantasy on its side. Each people from each story must learn to put their differences aside and work together to save their own world, and the world of reality.

**Last Episode: **Artemis Fowl recovers his memory, and we meet a friend of his.

**Chapter 4: **Saint Elyssan

"Father, I am sorry to report that this day's search came up with nothing." A girl with pitch black hair, highlighted with blonde, spoke clearly to the aging man.

"All of them prove futile. It's all in vain!" he said despairingly. The man's name was Sanglant, and he'd had people looking for his wife, Liath, for fifteen years. He refused to believe that she knowingly and purposely disappeared, especially with what happened with her and her father.

The girl, Blessing, and Sanglant had traveled months to the other side of the country fifteen years ago. The king didn't even know the town, called Saint Elyssan, existed on the coast. The town was quiet and peaceful, but, with the help of Sanglant, was ready to protect their own, should Eika ships attack.

"Hope should never falter, Father," Blessing whispered. She grasped his hands in hers. "We should pray." The father and daughter prayed a well-known prayer, taught to the first of the Church by the Blessed Daisan.

"Dogath, a Lady Tallia rides this way," said a man, entering the room. This man had been Sanglant and Blessing's friend since they arrived in Saint Elyssan. He knew everything about them, including the new name by which Sanglant called himself, _Dogath_.

The wheels in Sanglant's head started turning. After a moment of thought, he replied to his friend. "Tell me, Elysh, am I the same man who entered this little village fifteen years ago?"

"Not a day older, sir." Elysh didn't know what Sanglant was asking, and figured a compliment would work.

"It is not tolerable to lie," Blessing interrupted bitingly.

"Fine then. This Lady, Tallia, would recognize you in a heart beat. You couldn't even stand in the door way of this house to call out to her. She'd hear your voice—"

"But it would be odd if the town's general did not go out to greet Lady Tallia," Blessing said.

Sanglant nodded, as he understood what would have to happen. "Daughter, you will go represent me. Enough foreigners pass through here to explain your strange coloring. Simply state that I am bed-ridden, and can not go to meet Lady Tallia."

Blessing stood up and followed Elysh out the door.

"The Blessed Daisan took all your sins upon himself when he was tortured and killed! Listen, all ye who have ears! Repent, for your sins were paid for! Had the Blessed Daisan not suffered and died, all of you would endure the Abyss forever!"

Blessing listened with half an ear. She was watching the large lump in old linen.

"I have here a body, dead fifteen years. It was the body of a man whom I was supposed to marry, but the Lord and Lady did not want me to wed, so the king made him a part of his Lions, with whom he died in battle. I shall tell you, now, disbelievers, my request. I come not on behalf of the king, but on behalf of your souls. Believe as I do! Are we not under the same God, who created us with Their very breath? Enter our Church, and be baptized!"

At this, the crowd broke out into chatter. Some were convinced, others weren't. It wasn't the first time missionaries traveled to Saint Elyssan. Blessing, having been baptized at the age of three by one of said missionaries, was still watching the body.

"Alain Henrisson! Rise and proclaim the life and death of the Blessed Daisan!"

The crowd gasped as one as a head came out from underneath the linen. A man, no more than nineteen, looked around with green, startled eyes. "W-what am I doing here? Why aren't I in the land of the dead, anymore?" he asked shakily.

"God have given me the power to bring you back," Tallia said, rejoicing in God at her newfound power.

Before anything else was explained, a fire started on the building closest to them, and inhuman shrieks were heard throughout the town. Blessing didn't even think rationally when she grabbed Alain's and Tallia's hands and pulled them to her and her father's safe house. She rapidly knocked on the door and Elysh let them in.

"The town's being attacked," Blessing told her father. She calmly started packing wares.

"The escape hatch?" Sanglant whispered to Elysh.

"The escape hatch."

The five of them headed through a trick door that tunneled to an underground cellar, equipped with food and water.

They didn't get halfway through the tunnel before noises came from above them. Sanglant put his finger to his lips to motion silence. Bits of dirt fell in front of their faces. Blessing remained quiet and motionless, but her heart was pounding. She didn't want to die before she saw her mother. The five held their breath while a hale was forming slowly above them.

A split second later, Elysh recognized what was going on. "Run!" he shouted. They shot away, towards the cellar, hoping they wouldn't be found. It was only until they reached the cellar did they realize they were trapped.

_Fifth Son of the Fifth Litter puts down his shovel and takes a deep breath. He looks around to see if others are looking at him. He is a normal-looking Eika, with green metallic scales, yellow eyes, and long, pointed, glinting teeth. But he harnesses a special power that sets him apart from all others. Where the former king Bloodheart had his strengths in malice and killing, Fifth Son's strengths were in strategy and magic._

_He walks down the tunnel, feeling the human, Alain, close by. He is confused and joyful, for he thought that human was dead. He creeps silently, not wanting to alert the others of his presence. They hadn't cared that the ground had been hollow. He finds the end of the tunnel and five humans crouched in a corner._

_"Alain?" Fifth Son asks._

_"It is I." Alain stands up and embraces the Eika Prince with whom he is linked by vision and thought._

_The other four are perplexed by this. They say nothing as Fifth Son takes them out of the tunnel to his ship, where they would be safe from other Eika._

_The humans converse with each other, and Alain explains the predicament._

_They are still aboard the Eika ship when it sails away._

(A/N: Alright-y then…Any who read this are probably like 'WHAT THE HELL IS THIS STORY AND WHY IS IT SO WEIRD?' Well, that's because the Series is called Crown of Stars, and it starts with The King's Dragon. They really are rather interesting. A lot like those fantasy stories that create their own worlds and then have a weird group go on a quest. But it's different and confusing and FUN! I say you should read it. This is set fifteen years after Burning Stone, I think….That's the third one. I haven't read the fourth one…Nor do I really want to. But 1 through 3 are fascinating! I really wish someone would read this…I think it's the mother load of all really cool ideas!!! T..T Although others might not think so….)


	5. Pirates of Caribbean:2: Stories and Feas...

**The Pivotal Five**

**Summary: **Five great stories come together in an epic imbalance that sets the world of fantasy on its side. Each people from each story must learn to put their differences aside and work together to save their own world, and the world of reality.

**Chapter 5: **Stories and Feasts

The feast was almost completed when the Turner family showed up. Ann was still nowhere to be found. Elizabeth tried to keep herself calm by telling herself she'd find her before the Black Pearl left Tortuga's dock. Little did she know of the new cabin 'boy' who was helping prepare the feast.

"You'll let me with you on your adventures, right, Captain?" Ann asked anxiously. Jack was overseeing everything before he greeted his guests.

"Of course. You've got to do your job, though. I won't have a sloth working for me," Jack warned.

Ann nodded vigorously.

"That's a girl. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go placate your mother." Jack smiled and left Ann in the galley.

"I don't understand how you are able to work here," a voice came out from the shadows.

"I don't understand it, either," said Ann. She looked at the new cook that Jack acquired in Tortuga.

She was a young woman and her name was Cesair Finn. Flaring red hair spiraled down her back, almost to the floor. Fierce gray looked out of round eyes. Lips that begged to be telling a tale were thin and almost colorless. Her eyes set off her translucent skin, and the lack of coloring in it almost gave her the appearance of being dead. Her voice was low and resonating with an Irish lilt, compelling one to listen to her yarns.

"Miss Finn, am I needed?" Ann asked.

"Not at the moment. The only thing left to do is wait for the heat to cook the food. Why are you here?" Cesair asked.

"I'm looking for something other than my boring life," Ann replied honestly.

A smile tugged at the corners of Cesair's mouth. "This certainly won't be boring. After this stop, the captain will be looking for something to do. Would you like me to tell you about what I am going to tell him?"

"Oh, yes, please!" Ann beseeched, thinking Cesair knew almost everything.

"Midas was a great king. He was just and kind. There was only one thing wrong with him."

Ann stared at Cesair, entreating her to go on.

"He was obsessed with gold. He had numerous cellars, filled to the brim with gold. Yet he wanted more. One day, a god named Dionysus gave King Midas one wish. Midas wished that everything he touched be turned to gold." Cesair paused for dramatic effect. If there was anything she knew how to do, it was to tell a story.

"What happened then?" Ann asked breathlessly, held captive by Cesair's abilities.

"The wish was granted. Every single thing Midas touched turned into solid gold. At first he was thrilled. Then he tried to eat. He grabbed an apple, but was disappointed when he bit into it, almost breaking his teeth. He was dying of starvation after a while. Once he had forgotten his curse, and tried to hug his daughter." Ann gasped predictably. "She was immediately changed to gold. Oh how Midas grieved! So he went back to Dionysus and demanded his wish be taken away. Dionysus told him that in order to do this, he must cut off his left hand. And he did."

"Why would you tell the captain about this?" Ann interrupted.

"Hush. I am not finished," Cesair said impatiently. "The Hand of Midas exists, and will still turn anything it touches into gold. And I know where to find it. I've sailed the ocean my whole life. I was actually born on a ship. My family would have taken the Hand of Midas, but we were too slow to catch it, for it is in a city that was built on the back of a giant turtle. Every other month the turtle sinks below the water, and the city is preserved in the depths. But when it reaches the surface, its glory is presented to the sun for the next month. It never moves."

"So, we're going to go find the Hand of Midas? Marvelous," Ann remarked.

Cesair, satisfied that she had entertained the young Turner girl, went back to the food. "It is all ready. Would you like to eat in here, now, or would you like to serve?" she asked.

"I'd like to eat in here. If my mother finds me, I'll be in deep trouble," Ann replied, embarrassed.

"Understood, young one."

Ann was given her food, and she ate at the crew table, which was empty. It was in a room directly next to the fancy dining room, where her parents and siblings were eating.

"Elizabeth, you must eat more than that. Manners don't matter on a pirate ship, love," Jack gently chided.

"I'm not terribly hungry, Jack. My apologies. I worry about Ann. Where is she now? Will I ever get her back?" she explained, her voice laced with apprehension.

"Darling, you heard Jack. No one will hurt her in Tortuga. They know she's too young to be hired for anything," Will comforted.

"I'll help you find her. I'll see if I can have her returned to you before we set sail out of Tortuga, again," Jack promised. "It'll take a fee, as I've been out of business and haven't had any plunder in a long time."

"Alright," Elizabeth agreed.

"How much?" Will asked.

Ann listened with increasing fury. That was why Jack let her stay aboard. So he could wheedle money out of her parents! The outrage! Ann washed her dishes quickly and hid in the compartment she found in her room. She had to stand on her little table to get in. She barely fit in it, and she doubted Jack knew it was there.

After everyone left the ship, Jack walked into Ann's room to talk to her. "Ann, where are you?" he asked in a suspiciously innocent tone, supposedly to no one.

Before she knew what was going on, she was tumbling out of the compartment. "Oof!" she breathed as she fell on Jack.

"Trying to hide on me, wee one?" he asked drolly as he stood up.

"You dishonest lout!" Ann screamed. She slowly headed for the door.

Jack heaved a great sigh. "Pirate," he reminded.

"You could have just captured me and asked for a ransom. You would have gotten more, then," Ann spat.

"I could have, but then your parents wouldn't like me half as much. No, no, that wouldn't work. Now, do you really think that I intend to give you to your parents, after I agreed to pay you an adult's wage for sailing in my crew?" he inquired.

Then Ann realized that he meant to let her sail under him. "No," she mumbled, an embarrassed blush playing along her cheeks.

"Right then. We're setting sail very early tomorrow. So I want you to get some rest," he commanded.

"Yes, sir," said Ann respectfully. "Captain, are we searching for the Hand of Midas?" she asked.

Jack chuckled. "Indeed." He then turned and headed out of her room.

Excitement filled Ann as she got into her bedclothes. She dreamed of a giant turtle, and a white city on its back.

They were off the next morning before dawn faded. They sailed quickly, as to lose any ships the Turners would send after realizing that Ann had been aboard the Black Pearl the whole time.

(A/N: I am very sorry about this taking so long. It's a fun story, I'm tellin' ya, if only I could get to the parts where everything clashes together. -sigh-. I sincerely hope you who reviewed will stay patient. I've got bits and pieces written, and I'll try and tie it up before everything meets. It's becoming quite large.

**Hartwood**: Thanks for reading beyond HP (if you did, anyhow). It is only 1/5 of the whole thing… o.o;; Thanks for reviewing!!

**Ev Blue Song**: I expected people to be a bit…well…weirded out by Fay. It's just that I can't see Artemis Fowl without her now that I've gotten to know how they react to each other…Don't worry. Lord of the Rings is coming. And then you get to yell at me by telling me how I put them all out of cannon…lol, jk. XD Read my profile for specifications on when LOTR will join in. Thank you for reviewing!)


	6. Harry Potter: 2: Bitten

**The Pivotal Five**

**Summary: **Five great stories come together in an epic imbalance that sets the world of fantasy on its side. Each people from each story must learn to put their differences aside and work together to save their own world, and the world of reality.

**Chapter 6: **Bitten

The metal piece glinted in the sad lighting of the train. Harry sat alone in a compartment, examining the piece. On the back was a carving of a large star. On its points were different drawings. The drawing on the top point was a primitive picture of a woman with her arms extended above her head. The next point to the left was of a lighted torch. A ship was on the next point. One before the last was a thick circle, with markings on it as though it were a record, or CD. On the last point, a ring was carved with odd letters. In the middle was a shallow hole. Harry had no idea what it meant, but he found it interesting.

"Stepped in it, did you?" Hermione yelled. "Had to open your mouth!" She and Ron opened the compartment door and walked inside. "Harry! I'm so glad you're okay! Nothing has been happening, but we were still worried," Hermione explained. She looked breathless and harried. "I'd hug you, but Ron can't walk on his own." Indeed, Ron's left leg looked useless. He was dragging it and holding onto Hermione for support.

"Malfoy's got a pet," he snarled. Then Harry saw it. Two incisions, slightly oozing red and green, were right above Ron's left ankle.

"What was it?" he asked.

"I think it's called a Buto. It's this winged snake. This one's wings were injured. Ron insulted Malfoy and then the Buto. At that point, it scuttled right up to Ron and bit him."

"How was I supposed to know the thing was poisonous?" Ron asked angrily.

"You shouldn't have said anything in the first place!"

"You try keeping quiet when he's smirking at you! As though he were better than you! I've _really_ had enough of him this year—"

"Would you stop fighting?" Harry interrupted. "I've got something the both of you should see." He gave them the metal and the letter. The sphere was still in his pocket.

"This is amazing, Harry. This must be centuries old!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That would explain its color," commented Ron as he rubbed rust off on his robes.

"But why wouldn't this be that same color?" Harry asked as he pulled out the sphere.

"Did that come with this?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes. According to the letter, it's as old as the piece."

Hermione held the sphere in her hands for a bit and stared at it. "It's cool to the touch, even though it was in your pocket. What is it?"

At this moment, Ron yelped in pain. "Hate to break up the inquisition, but the poison's not just staying in my leg!" It was true. Half of his mouth wouldn't move.

"May I use Hedwig?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Of course! And hurry!" Harry responded.

Hedwig was out the window ten minutes later. Ron was almost fully paralyzed when the train pulled into the station.

The two of them were ready to carry Ron up to the castle, but Kingsley Shacklebolt rushed to them. "Let me at him!" he boomed. He picked up Ron as

though he were a weightless doll, and then sprinted towards the castle.

"I hope he'll be all right," Hermione cried.

"Me, too. Come on, the carriages are waiting."

Harry and Hermione silently made their way towards the castle. A shadow of worry clouded Harry's mood, despite his coming home. His imagination ran wild all during the Sorting. He thought about it so much his head began to ache.

"Harry, Madame Pomfrey hasn't failed yet. Ron will be all right," Hermione comforted.

Harry just shook his head and asked for the password to Gryffindor Tower. He then left for it before the end of the feast.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Buto Wings."

Harry stepped into the Common Room and lay down on the couch. Anyone who might've seen him might've thought he was sleeping. But he couldn't sleep. His mind was reeling. Another death was all he thought about. His parents' voices, Cedric's face, and Sirius' plunge were before his eyes, once again. As tears welled in his eyes, he suddenly sat up and lobbed the cushion that was under his head away. Only when the fire spit loudly did Harry realize he threw the cushion into the blaze. He cursed as he tried to get it out, but it was engulfed.

He took a deep breath as he calmed down. Harry lay down again, uncomfortable without the cushion under his head. Grumbling softly, he dozed into an uneasy sleep.

"He's out, alright."

"Think we should wake him?"

"No. He's had a rough day."

"But he'd want to know about that Buto."

"Not now. That's the last thing he needs to know when he needs sleep."

The murmuring stopped, and Harry fell back asleep.

(A/N: Not many people are reading this...That's a shame...I think this is the biggest and most complicated idea I've ever had. Oh well...more reading for my one reviewer...Speaking of whome:

**funnessandoddball91**: Hey! The first half of your penname is familiar!! :-D. Thanks for reviewing. There isn't much to tell you that I didn't say at play practice. TECHWEEK!!! AHHH!!!! Lol...XD)


	7. Artemis Fowl: 2: The Mingling Begins

**The Pivotal Five**

**Summary: **Five great stories come together in an epic imbalance that sets the world of fantasy on its side. Each people from each story must learn to put their differences aside and work together to save their own world, and the world of reality.

**Last Episode:** Ron was bitten by Malfoy's Buto, and Harry told Ron and Hermione about the metal piece.

**Chapter 7:** The Mingling Begins

Holly Short sighed at the thought of her next assignment. Since Fowl's memory loss, the superiors thought it wise to give Holly all the dangerous jobs, because they believed she proved herself beyond capable.

Her job, now, was to investigate the weird signal coming from Scotland all of a sudden. Foaly always had monitored magical places, but, without warning, a large myriad of spots appeared on his sensors. The largest one closest to E1, Tara, happened to be the middle of nowhere in Scotland. Root didn't want to give the job to Holly, but the superiors overruled him. So Holly had a set of wings, and she was running hot.

As of right now, she was entering a small village. "Foaly, what is this place?" she asked into her helmet.

"There is no record of it. It technically doesn't exist," he responded.

Holly nodded to herself and gradually started to close in. No one was able to see her, but that doesn't mean she shouldn't be cautious. She flew past a restaurant that proclaimed itself the Three Broomsticks. An odd feeling, as though there were a stone at the bottom of her stomach, had started to set it. Holly gazed at the shops and saw things regular Mud Men would never even imagine. _How did they get here?_ she wondered.

"Any ideas yet, Holly?" Foaly requested.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you," Holly murmured. In the dark of night, she saw one woman with a stick in her hand. She was talking and sparks were omitting from the stick. "Are witches real?" she asked.

"No." It was said slowly, as though Foaly thought that Holly should know that.

"How long has it been since Mud Men had magic?"

"Almost two centuries."

"What are you looking at?" A new voice entered the discussion. Julius Root had come into Foaly's den of technology.

"There's a woman with a wand in her hand. She's speaking Latin, and little lights are coming from the wand," Holly explained. She then saw a little girl who was playing with the lights. Her eyes softened and she forgot her suspicion as the girl giggled and jumped at the lights. Then the older woman looked at Holly. She stood stock still.

"Mud Men can't see me, right, Foaly?" Holly inquired nervously.

"Of course not. You're running hot, aren't you?"

"No, I meant, the magical Mud Men."

"Short, I just found something in this pony's den. It's an ancient book and it talks about witches and wizards. Explain it to her, Foaly," said Root.

"It was recorded when witches were still in existence. It says how they understood Gnomish without even trying, can block the _mesmer_, and can see through a fairy's shield—"

Holly was no longer listening. She'd just been hit with something that stopped her from moving. The woman had pointed her wand at her, and now she couldn't get away. When she found she could move, she was in a large, circular office.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore. Please, sit down," a man offered. Holly's eyes widened. She'd never seen a beard that long. Brilliant blue eyes shone behind half-moon spectacles. She gingerly sat in the purple chair in front of the desk. "That's better, isn't it?" he said kindly. "Do you have a name?"

"That's none of your business." This Dumbledore might have captured her, but she wasn't going to give him her name.

Professor Dumbledore sighed. "You do realize, of course, that I was simply being gracious, as it is rude to know anything personal about anyone without their permission. I could have easily read your name tag, and would instantly know your name. But I would rather you tell it to me."

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Holly told him.

"So you're not a House-Elf?" he asked.

"What's a House-Elf?" Dreading the answer, she braced herself.

"House-Elves are employed here at Hogwarts to cook and clean," Dumbledore calmly explained.

Holly was just about to express her disgust when a harried looking woman came into the office.

"Professor, Weasley is not getting any better!" she said. Holly thought she looked like a nurse.

"Do you think he needs St. Mungo's?" His once calm voice now held a note of worry.

"I'm afraid so. The Buto, as you know, is being held in a room the students call the 'Room of Requirement.'"

"I'll take him, Harry, and Hermione, then. Our guest needs lodging, as she is not going to be leaving for awhile," Dumbledore clarified.

It was then the woman Poppy noticed Holly's existence. "Why don't you come with me, dear? I've got a nice room for you among the other House-elves—"

"Poppy," Dumbledore warned, "She is not a House-Elf. Though with them may be suitable living quarters."

She nodded and led Holly through Hogwarts. "What's your name?" she inquired gently.

"Captain Short." Short was how she answered that question. She didn't like this bustling nurse, and hoped she wouldn't have to see her much more.

They walked in silence to a painting of fruit. As Holly got confused, the nurse tickled the pear, and the painting moved. _Of course,_ Holly mused. Her eyes became as large as saucers as she saw what every one was calling 'House-Elves.' No wonder they thought she was like them. But, with a surge of vanity, Holly thought she looked a bit tougher than these _slaves_. The nurse gave them instructions to take care of her, and they did.

There was a House-Elf in the corner of the kitchen who was watching with a mean glint in her eyes.

(A/N: I have reviewers! AHHH!! -happy screaming- XD I'm happy. Sort of. I won't stay happy cuz my love is moving soon. :'( Anywayz...moving on to reply to my wonderful reviews. :-D

**Oddball91**: I updated. Happy, now? Took me awhile, and it isn't even that long, but there. Now I can go work on that Crown of Stars Chapter that's next. -sweat drops- Thanks for reviewing! SEE YOU JULY 30TH!!!! :-D -sweat drops at the thought of Hilary Duff-

**Hartwood: **I was talking about for the one chapter, but hey, I'm really glad I've got more than one, now! XD. You expected something different? I'm touched. I'm unpredictable! Yay! Go me! XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Tekvah Ariel**: I love snakes, and I love things that fly. The result? I would die for a Buto for a pet. They're poisonous, able to fly, and supremely cool. Except for the one that bit Ron...dirty roten imposter....Did I just say that? XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Suuki Aldrea**: I've updated. :-) You really should check out Artemis Fowl and Crown of Stars. They are awesome serieses. Thanks for reviewing!)


	8. Crown of Stars: 2: The Mingling Continue...

**The Pivotal Five**

**Summary: **Five great stories come together in an epic imbalance that sets the world of fantasy on its side. Each people from each story must learn to put their differences aside and work together to save their own world, and the world of reality.

**Last Episode:** Holly is mistaken for a House-Elf and is kept at Hogwarts.

**Chapter 8:** The Mingling Continues

It had been three months, and the group of five found themselves still at sea. They had no idea where they were going, or why they were still sailing when they passed numerous islands.

"Father, do you think Mother has been found?" Blessing asked Sanglant one morning.

Alain walked into the sleeping cabin. "I've just gotten word from Fifth Son. The entire village was destroyed. Only we survived," he explained sadly.

Blessing's eyes watered. Her best friends. It wasn't fair. She held her tears back as anger welled in her chest. She should have died with them. She shouldn't get to live while they were murdered. She took a deep breath as she realized her father was hugging her. Alain stood, respectful and quiet. Not a sound was heard in the room until Blessing knew she could keep feelings in any longer. Her sobs echoed depressingly. Tallia was trying to write her Gospel, but found she couldn't.

Then Alain noticed alarm coming from Fifth Son. He ran out to join him. "What's wrong?"

"_There is a ship closing in. They are coming for us,_" he said. Neither was speaking the other's language, but they still understood each other.

Fifth Son gave a command, and the cannons were readied. Alain watched as they tried to hit the ship with black sails. He saw an odd symbol on the ship's black flag. Blessing had followed him to the deck, and was looking on, as well.

"_You shouldn't be up here. Take them and duck down_," Fifth Son commanded harshly.

Alain, understanding that it was for their protection, grabbed the four and led them behind one of the shields built on the deck for such occasions.

"What are we going to do?" Tallia asked, her voice holding a frightened tone.

Blessing gulped. "Pray that we survive through it," she replied softly. Sanglant nodded and took her hand.

"Take each other's hands," he said. "And we'll say the first prayer taught to the Church by the Blessed Daisan."

As they prayed, they could hear screams and explosions, and tried to ignore the sound of destruction.

Alain suddenly stopped, and got out of from behind the shield. He grabbed Fifth Son and dragged him back to the shield. He had a wound in his arm and had suffered a blow to the head. Alain tried to tend to him when he noticed that he was still breathing.

"Do you think he'll live?" Blessing asked.

"Yes." Alain didn't waste time thinking of more words. As he was tending Fifth Son's wounds, a new voice was heard. A human voice.

"Gentlemen!" it shouted. "And ladies," it added. A 'hmph,' was then heard. "This ship is ours!" A crowd started rejoicing. The group held their breath quietly, but it didn't help when a young girl poked her head around the shield.

"Hello. I'm Ann Turner. You must be the only survivors. You can come out; I doubt they'll kill you, now," she said. Her hair was in dark, large ringlets, and her face had delicate features. Her eyes were mysterious and dark, and her lips were the color of coral. The group followed her out.

"What have we here, Ann?" a dark man asked.

"Survivors. They were hidden behind that shield."

"Of course. May I have your names?" he asked the group kindly.

Blessing held her head high. "I am the Princess Blessing. If you do me any harm you will have the entire country after you," she spat.

"Daughter, do not be too hasty. I am Prince Sanglant. My father rules the land that is three months across the sea. I have been disowned; so do not take what my daughter says as truth. But I will tell you this; you cause any of us pain," he unsheathed his sword as he said this, "and you will have me to answer to."

"Prince Sanglant, I am not a foolish man. I do not wish to hurt any of you. In fact, I'm offering you a proposition…" His voice trailed off when he saw the Eika. "I thought we killed all of those…things… What are they?" he asked with inherent disgust.

" Surely you know what Eika are. He is a prince amongst them," Alain replied.

"I have never seen one of these…Eika…before this battle," the man admitted. "I suppose he could come with us, as well. I am Captain Jack Sparrow of the _Black Pearl_. What is the name of your ship?"

"_Tell him that is the _Rock Mother," Fifth Son gasped.

"He says it is called the _Rock Mother_," Alain relayed. "I am Alain Henrisson. He is Fifth Son of the Fifth Litter." Alain indicated the bleeding Eika.

"Captain!" a woman shouted. She came from the brig. "This ship is sinking faster than a piece of solid lead," she informed. Her dark skin glowed in the sunlight, and her wavy, black hair was blowing with the wind.

"Right then. Thank you, First Mate Ana Maria. Everyone, loot these monsters' pockets, and take what you can. We'll take inventory when we get back the ship. Feel free to take a piece for yourself. Now, let's get the six of you the _Black Pearl_."

They followed behind Jack, and Blessing was curious about the strange shaping of the ship they called the _Black Pearl_. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before. The sheer size of it amazed her. The wood looked very dense, not at all like the lightweight material her people made their boats out of. She wondered how it stayed afloat.

"I was told that you were going to get rid of all the unnatural creatures," one of the crew commented. He stayed on the boat while the others inspected the _Rock Mother_. He eyed Alain, who was carrying the injured Fifth Son.

"Mr. Gibbs, if this boy sees fit to carry him to safety, he obviously isn't as…" Jack searched for the right word. "Despicable as the lot of them were. I noticed they were pirates of the worst sort. And judging by the way all of your pockets are bulging, they clearly had good business…"

"But that makes no sense, Captain," Ann jumped in.

"Did I permit you to speak, little one?" he asked calmly.

"No, but…" Ann made a stubborn noise. She rolled her eyes and left the deck.

Blessing saw an older woman come from where Ann entered. Long, red hair almost reached the ground, and gray eyes were almost filled with anger. She charged right up to Jack. "Do you have any idea what Miss Turner was talking about?" she asked loudly.

"No, I didn't catch it. Had she asked to state her thoughts, I would have granted her that," Jack explained. He flinched slightly as the woman raised her hand.

Blessing was finding this both funny and confusing. If this Jack Sparrow was the captain, who was this woman who could make him flinch?

"What she was trying to say was that pirates with good business make no sense. How on earth have they been looting, when Norrington and all those others had been stopping pirates before they could pillage and plunder?" she plowed on.

"They could have avoided them," Mr. Gibbs suggested.

"I doubt it. Now that I think about it, the more I wonder. There is no land with a king who disowned his son Sanglant. There is no prince who had a daughter named Blessing. So how is it that they exist?" Jack agreed.

"There is a legend of long ago," the woman with red hair started.

"We have to get going, lady. There is no time to listen to legends," Ana Maria snapped. "There's a storm coming. I'd like to be away from this wreck before it hits."

"Ana Maria's right. Let's go. All hands on deck. Get ready to leave."

(A/N: Alright-y then...That chapter felt like a root-canal! I trudged through it slowly...I bet you can tell...:-p I'd like to thank my reviewers. I'm so glad they like this story! Do you like it? Let me know in a review!

**Tekvah Ariel**: The next Harry Potter chapter will tell you a bit about how she gets to know Hogwarts. :-D

**Oddball91**: Michigan's gonna rock...but Money's bothering me again...I'm not gonna have the money for the concert if our tenants don't pay the rent...dirty rotten mouchers...just kidding. :-p. Glad you liked the last chapter. Hope you like this one!

**Hartwood W:** That is so cool that you're regularly reviewing. I'm thrilled! :-) -curtsies in gratitude [skirt included] then shudders because dresses are horrible- O.O;;


	9. Lord of the Rings: 1: We Are Not Men

**The Pivotal Five**

**Summary: **Five great stories come together in an epic imbalance that sets the world of fantasy on its side. Each people from each story much learn to put their differences aside and work together to save their own world, and the world of reality.

**Last Episode:** The _Black Pearl_ overtook the _Rock Mother_, and held Alain, Fifth Son, Blessing, Sanglant, and Elysh.

**Chapter 9:** We Are Not Men

The waters never waved more than gently. The boat never had turbulent times. The sun always seemed to give off beautiful color, and the breeze was sweet to the touch. This was exactly what Bilbo Baggins needed. He sat to the front of the boat, humming to himself, and thinking of new words for a song.

Somewhere else on the ship, Frodo was learning better Elvish, with the help of Elrond.

"Cálë síla elenorill?" he asked tentatively. He tried to say, 'The light shines from the stars.' 

"_Lá, lá. Cálë síla elenillor,_" Elrond corrected gently. "Tone of voice matters. You are also speaking the dead language of _Quenya_, by which our _parmar_ are written. If you wish to speak that, you must ask Gandalf, as I do not know _Quenya_ so well."

The White Wizard was, as a matter of fact, looking over some ancient records written in the old Elvish in his sleeping chamber. The records always served to soothe him. As of right now, he needed soothing. He disliked the odd feeling of impending doom he had settling over him. It made him start at the slightest noise, and drove him to look about the room with alert eyes many times.

"Gandalf," Galadriel called from above.

"What is it?" the white wizard asked.

"There is strange land before us, though we are nowhere near the Grey Havens," she explained.

Gandalf took a look out over the horizon. She was right. They were suddenly in a very large lake, and over the distance was an immense castle.

"What in blazes?" Bilbo called out loudly.

"Not in all of the records, of all the stories, of all the legends, is a castle of this size mentioned _anywhere_," Gandalf muttered. They docked near a small hut of a house. It was daylight, and soon, the small crew saw several humans hurrying over by them.

A tall, white bearded man approached the ship.

"State your business," he commanded in a tone that said, 'Listen to me, or else.' Power radiated from him, as if he were in fear.

"We are Gandalf the White, Galadriel, Bilbo and Frodo Baggins, and Elrond, King of the Elves in Rivendell. We do not understand how we came to be in this place," Gandalf explained calmly. He was certain that this man who stood before them was a White Wizard, therefore would help them with their plight.

A tall, strict-looking woman almost fainted when she heard this. "Albus? Do you have any idea what this means?" she asked the bearded man.

"No, Minerva. I can only assume that they are here for the same reason Miss Short is here. Miss Short is not very hard to disguise, but these are full grown men—"

"I beg your pardon?" Elrond asked, an annoyed tone in his voice.

The man dubbed Albus just looked mildly perplexed.

"I am not of Men. Neither is Galadriel, Messrs. Frodo or Bilbo Baggins. Galadriel and I are Elves. Messrs. Frodo and Bilbo Baggins are Hobbits," Elrond explained.

Gandalf found this slightly humorous. "And since everyone is being so specific, I am not of Men, either. I am a wizard."

"I see. I apologize. Our other races are not nearly anything like your own. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore. I am Headmaster of this school, Hogwarts, of witchcraft and wizardry," Dumbledore introduced. "This is my Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall," he motioned towards the tall woman with pursed lips, "My Potions Master, Professor Severus Snape," a man with black hair that was sickly shiny was forming a grimace at this new people. "And Hogwarts' Caretaker, Argus Filch." This man had raggedy, dirty clothes, and was being trailed after by a cat that had seen better days.

After proper introductions, the group was brought into Hogwarts, into a special corridor that the students didn't know of. They were introduced to Holly Short, who looked like a very skinny Hobbit with strange coloring, and, after concluding that there were no such creatures in their land, they were sent to their temporary chambers. They made themselves comfortable, and even the Hobbits agreed that the food was superb.

A few days later, Galadriel and Elrond were talking of medicine when Dumbledore visited them.

"So you know of magical medicines?" he asked quickly.

"I know quite a bit, yes," Galadriel answered.

"There's a very sick boy in this school, Madam. Would you please care for him?"

"What has happened to him?" Galadriel inquired on the way to the Hospital Wing.

"He has been bitten by a Buto. A poisonous—"

"Yes, yes, I know what a Buto is," she cut off impatiently. She was given permission to go into Madam Pomfrey's stores to find what she needed. "Don't you have any natural herbs?" she requested.

"Our gamekeeper tends to those," Dumbledore explained. He asked a black-haired teenager if he would go down by 'Hagrid' and inquire if they could use his store of natural herbs.

In a matter of seconds the boy was back. He had samples of everything 'Hagrid' grew.

Galadriel quickly picked out what she needed. As she worked, she could feel the gazes of Men. She suppressed a shudder. She disliked being watched as she healed.

What seemed like a lifetime later, Galadriel was finished. She was thanked, and she retired to her chambers, where to told everyone else the story of the sick boy with fiery red hair.

Later that night, the foriegners received three more visitors. They were teenage Men. Two were male, and one was female. The two males were the boys from the Hospital Wing, the black-haired one with glasses, and the fiery redhead. The girl had bushy brown hair, and doe-like brown eyes. Her nose had a natural upwards tilt, and her eyes had shadows under them.

"May I do you some service?" Bilbo asked in a friendly way.

The redhead looked bashfully at Galadriel. He gave a little cough. "Ma'am, I want to thank you for treating me earlier today. My name's Ron Weasley," he introduced.

"Hello, Ron Weasley. You're very welcome," Galadriel responded graciously. "I am Galadriel."

"I'm Harry Potter. Ron's my best mate. I don't know what I would have done if he died." It was the boy with black hair and glasses. Galadriel started when she saw how green his eyes were.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Ron's my best friend, as well. I'm forever in your debt for curing him. You'll have to show me where you learned the remedy," said the girl. The eagerness in her voice when she spoke of learning interested Gandalf. Had he not left Middle Earth, he would have found an apprentice to pass on all his knowledge. If this girl was as serious about her studies as Gandalf guessed, she'd make an excellent apprentice.

(A/N: Guess who's back! Back again! Funness is back! Tell a friend! ;-) WOOOO HOOO I'm back into writing, baby! Yehaw!

**Oddball91: **How long has it been since you read this puppy, eh? Lol! I'm happy I'm back to writing it. Don't expect more soon, though, I'm starting 12 hour days, so I'll be crashed until the next three day weekend! YOU ROCK! Thanks for reviewing! MI was fun…thanks bunches for bringing me…OMG if I have to drag Droubie you are going to meet him!!! GRrrrrrrr……

**Tekvah Ariel**: It's supposed to be confusing, so I didn't do my job…darn! lol! I'm thrilled you like my portrayal of Jack Sparrow. He's such a delicious character to write. I love doing it! He is so fun! I can use big words and he's not out of cannon! Thanks for reviewing! Yes, I am out of the Brick Wall! WHOOOO HOOOO!!!

**SiriusAboutMarauders**: Welcome to the story. Thanks for reviewing 3 times and I hope you got this far! :-) It will pick up the pace, but right now they're just getting to know that the other dimensions are in their own. Enjoy this chapter! Glad you like it! I LOVE YOUR PENNAME! SIRIUS IS NOT DEAD!!!! :'(

Please review. Then I'll love you forever…)


	10. Pirates of Caribbean: 3: Dark Mark Unrev

**The Pivotal Five**

**Summary: **Five great stories come together in an epic imbalance that sets the world of fantasy on its side. Each people from each story much learn to put their differences aside and work together to save their own world, and the world of reality.

**Last Episode:** Galadriel healed Ron from the Buto poison.

**Chapter 10:** Dark Mark Unrevealed

"Now that we hold more people than this ship can contain, what next, Captain?" Ana Maria asked sarcastically. She was against taking the _Rock Mother_'s survivors onto the _Pearl_, but, being only first mate, she had no say in dissuading Jack's whims.

"We're to stop soon, anyway, love. It shouldn't be too difficult to sustain them."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Ana Maria shook her head and went back to her log.

"The insolence of them all. What I know is of _extreme_ importance, yet they don't deign to listen to me," Cesair Finn complained.

"What do you know, then, Miss Finn?" Ann asked curiously, hoping that Cesair would take the bait. Though Ann was what most considered to be the marrying age, she still loved stories and yarns, particularly ones that had very little chance of being true.

"The legend I'm thinking of had to do with a wizard and witch of a very long time ago. They loved to interfere with things on a grand scale, such as time, dimensions, and other abstract notions. They found a way to go back in time, but their machine did other things, like after-effects, when it went to different time periods. One of its pieces broke off, and then split into six different parts, each going to a different time. I think the pieces are trying to be found, and so threw all these different times together."

"So…we need to find these six pieces of the witch and wizard's time machine?" Ann asked dubiously.

"I'm afraid so."

Jack was idly watching the sky when he noticed a bird that collapsed on the deck. He bent down to pick it up and saw it was an owl. _How strange,_ he thought to himself. It had a letter attached to its leg, and a green seal closing the letter. Jack looked at the poor bird. Chances were it was going to die. It had been roughed up pretty bad. He hid the letter on the inside of his shirt and went down below to give the bird to Cesair to tend to.

"Where do you think those pieces will be, Miss Finn?" Ann asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully close by."

Jack walked in, looking odd with the large barn owl in his arms. "Seems we've had a strange occurrence. This bird crashed into the deck. See to it that it doesn't die, if you would be so kind."

"Captain, how did an owl come to be at sea in the first place?" Cesair questioned.

Jack shook his head. "I haven't the faintest idea." He shrugged his shoulders and left for his cabin.

Once inside, he took his cup of water and held it over a number of candles. Once the water began to steam, he held the letter over it, and the seal came clean off with it breaking.

The seal looked a bit like the pirate emblem, a skull. Yet, instead of crossbones underneath it, it had a snake coming out of its mouth. He opened the letter and read its contents.

_Loyal follower,_

_The time has come to take what should have been taken away that Halloween night fifteen years ago. It is very well protected, as Hogwarts is the most secure hiding place for anything. Two years ago Crouch jr. got in effortlessly. It was what followed that killed him. Where he failed, you shall succeed. The Dark Mark doesn't mar your arm for a reason. It is time to step out, and to see the light of day for once in your existence. We will have Potter, and Dumbledore will be powerless to stop it._

_This letter will vanish within ten minutes of breaking the seal._

It then gave directions to the aforementioned _vault_, in Jack's opinion, Hogwarts. A moving map was sketched at the bottom. Warning bells sounded off in Jack's mind, but his curiosity got the better of him. A dot that read, 'You are here' was floating along the Atlantic Ocean. Confusion at the name of the sea they were currently sailing was whirling in his mind, but he didn't think about it much, if he kept the ship going at the same distance and rate, they'd come upon land that led to this Hogwarts place very soon. The only problem Jack could think of was his men not being accustomed to travel by land instead of by sea.

He refolded the letter and placed it back in his shirt. He got up, then, and went on deck to tell Ana Maria about their new destination.

Ann couldn't be more anxious to see what the captain was so secretive about. When he put the bird on the table, she had seen an envelope in his shirt. Curiosity expounded, and it never left her mind. Where they headed somewhere new? What about the hand of Midas? And why, did she feel like this life was so lonely and dull when she'd already seen more things than most people twice her age? Feeling hopeless, she visited the survivors of the _Rock Mother_.

"How are you all doing?" she asked the five of them. The older man Sanglant looked worse for the wear. The lizard man Fifth Son was sitting up and making new jewelry out of his armor that was destroyed. The handsome young man Alain was watching, as though he were learning how to make lizard jewelry. The girl Blessing and woman Tallia were reading their own separate books. The servant Elysh was lying down, staring at the ceiling in thought.

"As well as can be expected," Sanglant answered quietly.

"Are any of you at all hungry?" she offered. Her question was met with five solemnly shaking heads. Blessing even looked up at and glared at her.

"Land ho!" was the loud shout heard from above. Ann, on the brink of having an anxiety attack, ran up the stairs in a rush.

Jack remembered this shore. It hadn't changed in all the weird things that mad been going on. It was still England's abandoned coast. Anchors were laid, and the small boats were lowered. Hogwarts was only a three days' walk away. Jack could almost smell the adventure in the air.

What he didn't know was that it wasn't adventure, it was magic.

* * *

A/N: Well, something happened and I'm writing a bit more now. Yay! But my computer's being a stupid PoS, so it might be awhile before my stuff looks remotely satisfactory. Grrrr… O well, you people don't care unless it prohibits you from getting chapters right? -vigorous nodding from me- Alrighty then…review replies!:

**Tekvah Arial**: My writer's block is a very vicious animal. Don't let it hear you say things like that! :-p Thrilled you like it, and that you're sticking with it, and hope you like this chapter. As you can tell, it's easier to put everyone in one place, and when the plot depends on it, well, it just makes my job a bit easier. :-D Oh, and since you like Harry Potter stuff, check out Campaign of the Unicorns. It's a filk based on Vanessa Carlton's Winter on her new album, Harmonium. Sorry about the Eminem thing…

**Cerulean Asphodel**: Thanks for reviewing. That's so cool that you've read Crown of stars!!! So you know, this is set after the third book, and before the fourth. I've never read the fourth, and I don't intend to. It's given me ideas to make fanfiction and it would be rather sad to tarnish them with reading those epic size books! Lol… Glad you like this story. Thanks for reviewing, and hope you keep coming back!

_Please review. I need some serious improvement and encouragement to keep going. Well…TGIF, and TTFN. :-)_


	11. Harry Potter: 3: Doe Browns Meet Emerald

**The Pivotal Five**

**Summary: **Five great stories come together in an epic imbalance that sets the world of fantasy on its side. Each people from each story must learn to put their differences aside and work together to save their own world, and the world of reality.

**Last episode**: An owl collapsed before making its way to its destination, and Jack makes an interception, on his way to adventure.

**Chapter 11:** Doe Browns Meet Emerald Greens 

"Come on, Harry, we haven't visited Hagrid in ages," Ron urged. Harry was silent and brooding.

"Why? What news have we to tell him of? Why are visiting him?" he asked without tone.

"Because he's our friend," Hermione reminded. Her voice bordered on hysterical. She was very concerned about Harry's state of mind.

Since Ron's brush with danger and death, Harry had been cold and detached with anyone. No one knew why, but Hermione and Ron had to pester him day after day to get him to open up to them. Finally, when he had, he had confessed that Ron was a target because of his association with him. If he slimmed down the amount of targets, people's lives would be saved. Hermione had to tell him that everyone was a target with Voldemort; Harry was no special person, especially with Voldemort's ignorance of the rest of the prophecy. Harry had told them about it after he showed them the Black Dimension Machine. Harry was still determined to walk his road on his own, but Hermione and Ron refused to let him.

Harry shrugged, and followed them down to the Entrance gates. "Granger, Weasley, Potter," they heard, and saw Professor Minerva McGonagall. "What are you three doing about at this time of night?"

"We're going to visit Hagrid," Hermione explained.

"No, you will not," said the stern professor. "Strange happenings are occurring at this very minute. Hogwarts has muggle intruders. This hasn't happened in the history of our time. You will not leave the building."

"Muggle intruders? Professor, how?" Hermione spoke up.

"That information is privy to not even me, Miss Granger. The only thing I know is that we've rounded up the lot of them, except for their leader. We've no idea as to his whereabouts, so you are to stay within the building for safety reasons."

The three nodded as one and took to the other corridor.

"How do Muggles even _see_ this place?" Ron asked. "Isn't supposed to be guarded and unplottable?"

"Among a good many other enchantments," Hermione added.

The spark of life came to Harry. "We should find their captain," he suggested with a glint in his green eyes.

"Are you _mad?_" Hermione couldn't believe it. What was he thinking?

"We should find him," he repeated. "He shouldn't be that difficult to miss. Besides, you two want to visit Hagrid. We can't until this man's found. He's a Muggle, we're Wizards. He can't be that dangerous."

"What if he's got a gun, Harry? Then what?" Hermione reminded. "You've forgotten what it's like to be a Muggle. They're not stupid, remember? They just happen to be missing the only advantage we have on them. They've gotten along fine without magic. They can even cause chaos and death without magic. What makes you think we're smarter and stronger than them? Just because we're magic?"

"Hermione's right, Harry. Muggles are ingenious. We might be dealing with a mastermind," Ron snorted. He found it all a joke. "You never know. This Muggle might be the smartest of them all. He might be descended from the great Muggle Alfred Einstein," he laughed.

"That's Albert Einstein, Ron, and it's not funny!"

All three fell silent when they heard footsteps coming towards them. Hiding behind a statue of a griffin, they saw a girl turn the corner. She wore clothes that in themselves were anachronisms. The breeches and shoes seemed to belong to the middle sixteen hundreds. Her dark brown hair was curly and thick, her eyes large and dark.

The girl stopped, and scanned the new hallway. "I know there are people here. I heard you talking before I turned the corner." she said in their accent.

Hermione walked out first. "Hello. I'm Hermione Granger." She extended her right hand, keeping her left hand inside her robes.

The girl gave her a suspicious glance. "Ann Turner. Do you live in this castle?" she asked, not taking the hand offered to her.

"In a matter of speaking, yes. This castle is a school called Hogwarts. A boarding school," she explained, finally dropping her arm.

Ann nodded. "That's what it looks like. I've seen a number of other students, all in varying ages. How old are you?"

"Sixteen," Harry answered as he entered the open. "I'm Harry Potter," he introduced. His first thoughts were _This girl is very pretty,_ and _Wonder where she comes from_.

She looked at him with disdain for a second, but then found she couldn't look at him for a longer period of time. "Have any of you found Captain Sparrow?" she asked dubiously.

"We didn't know there was a Captain Sparrow," Ron responded, and he came out from behind the statue. "I'm Ron Weasley, by the way. Pleasure to meet you."

"Charmed." It was said shortly and coldly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going." She turned to run, but found herself heading straight into Professor Snape.

"Housing intruders, Potter? How predictable. The four of you are to follow me," he commanded, and grabbed Ann's arm to keep her from running away.

"Let go of me, you lout! If Captain Sparrow hears that you've been manhandling me, there'll be hell to pay!" she screamed, as she fought against him.

"Watch your language, wretched girl. Ten points from Gryffindor for it. You will respect the authority of this building, as your Captain Sparrow is in custody as well." He barely had to strengthen his hold, and she couldn't get away from him.

Hermione was just about to ask why Snape took points from Gryffindor when Ann didn't even have a house, but she suddenly remembered that this was Snape, and that explained everything.

Harry was slightly disturbed. The girl had caused him to feel things he hadn't felt before, not even with Cho, whom he'd kissed. All she had to do was look at him, and he felt the back of his neck grow warm. Now Snape was dragging her to the rest of her crew, what would the teachers do with them? There were so many strange people at Hogwarts, now. What would the Ministry have to say? There were far too many questions, and not near enough answers.

As they neared the entrance to the Headmaster's office, McGonagall was levitating an unconscious man in the same general direction.

"Any identification on him?" Snape asked before he said the password.

"Only a tattoo of the letter P, and a bird flying in the sunrise. We've figured out that this must be their captain. I'll brief you on his belongings when I report to Dumbledore," she replied as the Gargoyles opened.

"Jack!" Ann screamed. "You've killed him!" Her eyes were wild with confusion and dread.

"Nonsense, girl. He's not dead. Only unconscious," McGonagall refuted.

"Muggles," Snape muttered under his breath maliciously.

Albus Dumbledore then came into view. "More visitors. You know, Minerva, Severus, classes may have to be postponed for the time being. Hogwarts does not have enough substitutes while you sort out this business with strange people," he lightly joked.

"Let go of me and the crew. We don't belong here! We didn't do anything!" Ann shouted.

Dumbledore then became grave as he looked at her. "Too right you are, Miss Turner. We can not let you go. You are out of your time, as is Mr. Sparrow and the others in your crew. We don't have any idea how you got here, but we can not set you into the world in this time," he explained. "You and your crew are about three hundred years out of your league."

"Three hundred? Three hundred? You mean this is some time within the…" Ann paused to count. "Nineteen hundreds," she asked.

Dumbledore nodded solemnly, and the anachronistic girl promptly fainted.


	12. Artemis Fowl:3:Operation Short Retrieval

**The Pivotal Five**

**Summary: **Five great stories come together in an epic imbalance that sets the world of fantasy on its side. Each people from each story must learn to put their differences aside and work together to save their own world, and the world of reality.

**Last episode**: Harry Potter and co. meet Ann Turner and the rest of the crew from the Black Pearl.

**Chapter 12:** Operation Short Retrieval

It was one crazy day, Artemis admitted to himself. The three of them, Butler, Fay, and Artemis, just sat there, contemplating the meaning of fairies in the world. Artemis was rediscovering some of his own secrets when Fay saw fit to break the silence.

"Hey, Artemis," she started.

"What?" He looked at her slowly, wondering what could possibly be passing through her mind at this time.

"Why is it that we haven't..." She blushed. "Have you ever wondered why we've stayed platonic friends?" This last bit came out in a bit of a rush.

Artemis sighed at her foolishness. "When I first understood who you were, I thought we were related. Family, however distant, is still family, and it is downright plebeian to have such feelings for one's family." He thought that would clear the matter up.

"But, I don't get it. You are probably the closest friend I will ever have, and even though I know we're not related, how is it that I don't have any romantic feelings for you?" She didn't quit. She thought, with Artemis' huge brain, he'd be able to figure it out.

"What relevance has this to anything?" Seeing her eyes, big with inquiry, Artemis thought for a moment. "We've been through too much to muck up our friendship with sentimentality."

"Oh, so you're just not sentimental."

"Yes, but that would explain my friends only feelings for you. I have no idea why _you_ have no feelings for _me._" He really wished she'd drop the subject.

Fay felt as though she would hit herself. Here she was, the only person her age to actually get _close_ to the infamous Artemis Fowl, and she couldn't even fall in love with him. What was wrong with her? Before she voiced these concerns aloud, the phone rang.

Butler answered it quickly. "Yes, he's right here, sir." And he handed the phone to Artemis. He straightened as though he felt something, and left the room quickly.

Sending Butler a look, he received the phone and put it to his ear. "Artemis Fowl the second speaking."

"YOU D'ARVITING MUD MAN! GIVE US BACK CAPTAIN SHORT!"

Artemis held the phone a foot from his ear, and could still hear the commander shouting. When the commander took a minute to breathe, Artemis put his two cents in. "Commander Root, I do not have Holly, nor do I have any idea what you're talking about."

"YOU ARE STILL A SLIMY DIRT WALLOWER! YOU REMEMBER EVERYTHING, YOU FILTHY BLOODSUCKING TURNCOAT..."

Artemis put the phone down on the table beside him and waited for Root to finish. A sound like grunt of breath came from the other line, and a new voice started talking.

"Fowl? I know you're not holding the phone. I can see you."

It was Foaly. Artemis quickly put the phone to his ear.

"That's better. In your search for fairies, did you ever come across anything about witches and wizards?" he asked, paranoia lacing his worried voice.

"Just the usual babble about village healers. Nothing really condemning," Artemis answered, feeling a sense of foreboding come upon him.

"Well, there is more than just your village healers, Fowl. There are some real, flesh and blood, witches out there, and they've got Holly."

Artemis couldn't figure out why, for the life of him, they were telling him this. As he considered, Butler reentered the room. He looked relieved and exhausted.

"Why are you talking to me about this?" Artemis inquired.

"I've set up a system to detect who is and who isn't a witch. It'll pin-point any magic being on the planet. There are millions of them, where there weren't before. These beings live _above_ ground, in plain sight of mud men and no one sees them. The point I'm trying to make is this; right now, at this very moment, there are four, get that, four magic beings inside your house, _alone_, not to mention Fowl's vast courtyards and grounds." Foaly didn't even take a breath as he explained this.

"I'm not quite understanding you," Artemis replied. Butler motioned for the speaker phone, and he nodded. "Foaly, Butler and Farren Rhian Kilburn are in the room with me. I'm putting the phone on speaker, and only we in the room will hear you." He pressed the button before the centaur had time to reply.

"Here's the long and short of it. Your parents, Artemis, you, and this girl Farren are all creatures of _magic_. You are not mud men at all. We've traced Farren's heritage and linked it the Missing Aeryn Merrow. You, on the other hand, belong to a great line of wizards. Weird, huh? Any idea why this escaped your family for _centuries_?"

"That makes all the sense in the world," Butler cut in. The two looked at him strangely. "I just had to go put on a mysterious fire in one of the bathrooms. Miscellaneous items have gone missing, and the fairy technology bugged out on us."

"A wizarding school has kidnapped Captain Short," Foaly finished. "It's very close to you. In fact, officials from that school should be there any minute to retrieve you and Farren---"

"Fay!" Fay interrupted. "My name is Fay!"

Foaly just continued on. "--and take you both to this school. While you are there, find Holly. We'll specify a drop-off area and send you back on your ways."

The door knocked, and the dial tone was heard on the phone.

* * *

A/N: Guys, I started writing this a year ago. THIS IS PRE- OPAL DECEPTION. Just pretend that book _never _happened...Okay, so...that was a bit weird, wasn't it? Just all of a sudden came from nowhere. I apologize for it being only dialogue, but there's really not much else going on. Time to address my reviewers! -oh goodie!-

**Tikvah Ariel**: I know there are some mistakes, but when I uploaded the last chapter, my keyboard was bugging out on me...I should go back and fix it though...lol! Okay, I feel I have to explain Ann's good looks. Have you seen PotC? To say Orlando Bloom is breathtakingly handsome would be a devastating understatement, and Kiera Knightley isn't exactly ugly. -- Thus the reason their child, Ann, is good looking. Thank you for reviewing, and I don't envy you for the amount of catching up you have to do...;-)

**Oddball91**: I appreciate your review, once again. Sorry, I have no control over when I write, and when I don't...:-) Hope to see you soon! and Enjoy this chapter!

**Cerulean Asphodel**: Anachronism (an-Ak-roe-nism) _n._ A person, place, or thing obviously not fromthe aforementioned time period. Example: A movie of a caveman using a cell phone. That's an anachronism. Thanks for reviewing! I am _not_ doing anything but letting my mother go out to WalMart at 7 am in the morning to buy me the book. At which point, I will be waking up at 7:30, when she will definitely be home safe with that marvel of marvels. Then, I will say I am sick for my family function, and proceed to finish that damn book the same day I get it...just to keep tradition going. ;-)

Please R&R! Even though I don't even have an ego any more, my creativity might _just_ peter out if you let it sit without motivation. ;-)


	13. Crown of Stars:3:The Princess and the

**The Pivotal Five**

**Summary: **Five great stories come together in an epic imbalance that sets the world of fantasy on its side. Each people from each story must learn to put their differences aside and work together to save their own world, and the world of reality.

**Last Episode: **Odd happenings at Fowl Manor have caused a call from Commander Root and Foaly, who divulge the secrets of the magic beings appearing everywhere.

**Chapter 13:** The Princess and the Canine

Blessing had always hated traveling, so when she was forced to trek the countryside, she was in a very fowl mood. Her clothes were dirty and she hadn't had a proper bath in weeks. Her luxurious hair was now a complete and utter nuisance, getting in her face. She looked like a witch, for the sea air and sun had bleached her naturally blonde streaks to an off white, while her dark hair only got darker.

When they reached the castle, Blessing minded her own business, and stayed quiet. She disliked most of the people she accompanied, but she could do little about it.

"Are you all right?" Ann asked suddenly.

Blessing started. She was always caught off guard by the girl's kindness. Her attitude was tough, and Blessing hadn't received enough time to analyze her. Her first impression was that the cabin girl was a right little tart. She took a deep breath. "I am..." She paused. "Not." She looked away, as though refusing to carry on a conversation.

"What's wrong?" the cabin girl asked. "Do you miss home?"

Though Blessing could see that they were the same age, it surprised her that the girl could be so naive, yet so mature. Blessing put up her cold facade. She didn't need friends, not when hers had died in that horrible attack on St. Elyssan. "I despise traveling," she sneered.

Ann did not seem put off by the show of mean. "Well, I've realized that we are the only ones of our age among our little group. Might as well watch each other's backs, eh?" she asked in a forthright manner.

Blessing did not like to be surprised. She did not like the unpredictable. Why then had the girl's offer of a truce struck so pleasantly? Blessing appeared to mull it over. They entered the village as Blessing replied to Ann. "Might as well," she affirmed, and the girls shook hands.

It was a quaint, little town, apparently called Hogsmeade by the sign. It was late at night, and no one was out. Blessing was about to check out some shops when Captain Sparrow addressed the lot.

"Welcome to Hogsmeade. As you can probably tell, they have no night life, which, incidentally, suits our purposes. I will take only a select few of you up to the castle with me. Who knows what kind of protection this treasure could be under. The rest should scope out this town for booty. Miss Finn," and he paused to look at the tall, redheaded woman, "if you would tend to the prince and his men."

Cesair Finn nodded, and people broke apart. Ann acquired a sly smile.

"I'm supposed to stay here, but I've decided to follow Jack. Coming with me?" she whispered. Her dark eyes were alight with mischievous glee.

Blessing tried to look affronted, but failed. She'd always been a proper daughter. She followed the rules, and never questioned her father. All of it seemed to be nothing but a prologue. The rule-abiding, submissive Blessing _had_ died along with her friends in St. Elyssan. This was a new Blessing, who understood that danger was always around the corner, and rules were nothing more than a hindrance. Blessing gulped nervously. Sure, the words sounded great and bold in her head, but she was still scared out of her wits. Ann was awaiting an answer, and Blessing knew she had to give her one. Taking a deep breath, she nodded solemnly, and the two girls sneaked away from Cesair Finn.

The two had scouted around the castle, finding a small window. They entered silently.

"This place is immense!" Ann remarked joyously. They continued to walk around the castle, silently hiding behind statues and corners, cob webs and suits of armor. Children of different ages passed by them, and they went unnoticed. Blessing jumped when a suit coughed at her.

"What happened?" Ann asked.

"That armor just coughed at me," she replied, not willing to believe that the armor had moved.

Ann didn't believe it, either. "It's no big deal, listen, this place just _seems_ like it's magical, probably because it's so new. There's no such thing as magic." Months aboard a ship had taught her that. "Shh," she said suddenly. "There are people over there."

Blessing nodded and found a place to hide. Instead of following her, Ann walked right up to them. She didn't know what to do. Should she run? Go find father and Captain Sparrow? Her heart beat quickened as she heard a new voice.

"Housing intruders, Potter? How predictable."

_Oh, no!_ Blessing thought. She kept listening as she heard Ann shout at the new voice. Fear settled in, and it took Blessing quite awhile to regain composure. The terrifying thoughts nagged at her. They had Ann! She had to help. Without a second thought, she jumped from her hiding place, and followed where the voices had gone. And bumped right into three other people.

"Harry, look, it's another one," the girl pointed out.

Blessing ran. She didn't know where she was going, but she kept going until she opened a door, and almost fell three flights down.

It was the most bizarre thing she had ever seen. The stair cases moved of their own accord! She was on a landing, but there was no flight in from of her. Blessing stood there, transfixed, and even when the stairs connected to her landing, she didn't go up them.

Before long, her pursuers had caught up to her. There were three of them, and they seemed to be the same age. One had unruly black hair and a scar on his forehead. The other had red hair and a bemused expression. The last one, the only girl, had a pert nose and bushy brown hair. They pointed sticks at her threateningly.

"Who are you?" the first boy asked with authority. His green eyes were flashing dangerously.

"What concern is it of yours?" she retorted.

The girl brandied her wand at her. "This is our school, our home, and you feel you can just barge in. That's a concern of ours."

Blessing picked her chin up haughtily. They had not been this rude with Ann. _They probably just realized that the crew are mostly pirates_. But that didn't change her opinion of them. "I don't feel as though I can _barge_ in anywhere. My home has been destroyed, and I have nothing better to do. I am Princess Blessing." She nodded slightly.

"Well, _Princess_," the boy with black hair hissed, "we'll take you to the rest of your entourage. Hermione, lead. Ron, stay to her right, make sure she doesn't have a wand. I'll be behind her, making sure she doesn't decide to bolt."

"How considerate of you," Blessing snarled. "I suppose you are also going to circle me, and double back to make sure I'm not being followed by others? I'm not a petty criminal. In fact, I'm no villain at all." It was said in a mocking tone, and Blessing couldn't imagine why she was compelled to treat these people with ice and steel. She thought as they walked, and it seemed that she had snapped out of fear. Perhaps they had, as well.

"So, if you aren't a threat, why did you run?" the girl asked over her shoulder.

"This is whole new atmosphere for me. You try getting transplanted from your home, attacked by vicious monsters, traveling a huge distance, and then getting on the wrong side of a few kids with twigs. I guarantee you'd run, as well." She was softening. She didn't want to, but she felt it was necessary.

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl offered.

"Ron Weasley," the boy with red hair introduced.

The boy with black hair said nothing.

"I take it you're the leader," Blessing shot at him from behind her. "Go ahead, stab at me with your brilliant eyes, I don't mind. If you won't tell me your name, I'll have to come up with something to call you." As she looked at him briefly, she was amazed by how similar he looked to Alain. It was somewhat disconcerting to see the face of a friend glaring at her. To stretch her imagination even further, his manners reminded her of the stories told about her father when he was kidnapped by the former Eika Prince. "I think I'll call you the Canine, if you won't give your name."

Before she knew what was happening, he was upon her, holding his stick at her throat. "Not if you value your life," he growled.

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted, and she and Ron swooped to get him off Blessing.

When he was standing upright, Hermione slapped him. "How dare you! We agreed that those people might be threats, but how can you hold something against someone when they are completely ignorant of the whole Voldemort ordeal?"

He only said one word. "Padfoot." His knees buckled, but he kept himself standing. Ron had one arm around his shoulder.

Hermione ushered Blessing on. "Come on, our Headmaster will help you get back to wherever you came from," she said gently.

Blessing was greatly confused. What was a padfoot? Maybe he had some bad experience with dogs as well. Blessing suddenly felt sorry for the boy. He seemed to have the weight of the world on his shoulders, but didn't all adolescents? She voiced her thoughts to Hermione, and heard the life story of Harry Potter.

In the time it took to reach the Headmaster's office, Blessing had discovered the basics of Harry's life. If she'd been any weaker, she would have broken down and cried. It was horrible! And to think that she called him the Canine! Shame washed over her as she saw her crew.

Ann was flushed, and was being held by Cesair Finn. Jack was nursing his head, and Alain was guarding Fifth Son with ferocity. Sanglant was supporting an unconscious Lady Tallia, and other members of the crew were strewn about randomly.

"Princess?" an elderly man inquired. Blessing had determined that this man was Professor Dumbledore. She gave him a stately nod. "Let me welcome you to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I apologize for any mishaps or misunderstandings that you might have encountered."

"I apologize, as well, Headmaster, for intruding upon your school. I believe the crew and I are very out of place." Tact and diplomacy strategies blossomed in her head.

"You are not the only ones, Princess. There are beings from other worlds, people from different times, and odd things all around here, now. We hope we may come to some sort of conclusion." He paused and looked into her eyes, as though searching her soul. Smiling slightly, he added kindly, "You may have a seat. The other misplaced will shortly be here. There is a conference room in the back of my office that should be big enough for the lot."

"Many thanks to you, Headmaster." Blessing sat beside her father, and hugged him. He looked sick with worry. Talia's relic of a necklace had been shining oddly since the boat trip, and Sanglant quietly mentioned to Blessing that it had grown hot. Inside the sphere, swirling smoke of different colors threw the light of the room to strange angles.

One person recognized the sphere, and had started to piece the complicated puzzle together.

* * *

A/N: I want to thank my one reviewer for last chapter!

**Oddball91:** Thank you for rethinking your choice to yell at me. The universe is doing a pretty good job of keeping me grounded, that if I get any lower, my self-esteem will not only be trampled upon, it'll be virtually nonexistant. ;-) Anywayz, thanks for reviewing, again. I hope you like this chapter. I know the Trio's actions change _drastically_, but maybe you can reason why that was. I'll try to keep the chapters coming. I think the next one will be the meeting in Dumbledore's conference room. Not too sure, though. I like the romance and drama I can put in here, so...yeah. :-D I've just one more thing to say. I MISS MY THREE LETTER HIGH! -sniff sniff-


End file.
